A Not-So Delightful Discovery
by 805headache
Summary: Constance has no grasp on her family and less on her life. Can the others help before all hell breaks loose? DISCONTINUED
Don't own...

"Got any biscuits?"

Everyone stared back with slight amusement as the last of the group finally trudges down the stairs. The blonde has wild hair, sticking out at all ends. She rummages through the kitchen table, finally settling on French toast.

"Mornin' kids." Their dad walks into the kitchen wearing a fluffy pink robe.

"Would've been better if we had biscuits." The blonde groans.

He perks an eyebrow but says nothing. He hears his other kids sigh in relief as he slides into his seat and picks up the paper. His oldest, David and Lenny, pour a glass of orange juice and stir a bowl of oats. His youngest takes a bite of the oats in her bowl and makes a face.

"What's wrong, Connie?"

"N-Nothing. It's fine."

"Don't lie so early in the morning." He warns her.

She sighs. "David didn't cook my oats all the way through." She pauses. "But it's okay."

He narrows his eyes and the kids back away from the table, even the grumpy middle child. Fire flares up on both his eyes and fists. Every food item on the table is burnt to a crisp in the matter of seconds. He waits for the flames to die down then takes out a pad of paper and pen. He scrawls out a late note for his two middle kids.

"Ashley, Bruce, head to the store for biscuits before going to school."

"Yes, Father." They speak in fearful unison.

"Lenny, Connie, get in the town car and go to school now."

"Yea, Sir." They answer with no hesitation.

The other kids have left, leaving David with his dad. The man lights his pipe as he stares down his eldest child, smoke filtering through the air. He taps the pipe as though he were thinking thoughtfully on some topic. He kicks his robe under the chair, finally rounding on David, blowing heavy smoke in his face.

"Every Monday you make breakfast..."

"Yes, Sir."

"And every Monday you make oats... bad..."

"Well I... Yes, Sir."

David hangs his head, fearful of his father's temper. As his dad sees him shield his face, the older man yanks David's hair to face him. Tears seep through the edges of his eyes. Father notices and slaps his son hard across the face.

"Start walking. Don't be late to class."

"Yes, Father."

Ashley and Bruce silently walk to the store, passing three of their classmates at their bus stop. The redhead girl is too busy chatting with the tomboy Blonde girl to notice the sister and brother. The Asian girl, however, sees them and runs up to them.

"Hi, Delightfuls!" She gushes cheerfully. "Why are you sillies going into town? School is that way!" She squeals, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Hello, Kuki." Bruce struggles with a smile. "We are doing an errand for Father."

"Oh." All the cheerfulness dissapates and she looks away. See you in math, Ashley. See you in writing, Bruce."

"Bye, Kuki." The duo answers in solemn unison.

The ride in the town car goes by silent. About halfway there, Constance tugs on Lenny's helmet. He shoves her away. She shoves him against the door and he throws her against the sliding window. Said window falls down as the siblings fight each other. Their feet are in the air as their hair is quickly getting ruined and their clothes are being ripped.

"Why'd you have to go and say something?" Lenny screeches.

"He was staring at me, Len! What was I supposed to do?"

"Connect with us and lie! Like when we blamed the Kids Next Dorks for setting the pool on fire!"

"I thought Wallace did that." She gasps, obviously oblivious.

Lenny facepalms. "Ashley did. Seriously, Connie. Are you really this far off from the group?"

She nods distastefully. Lenny turns around, catching his breath. He grabs his helmet and begins adjusting their outfits.

"Alright. I'll help you. We just need to be careful and not let Ashley or Bruce find out."

"... What's wrong with them?"

Lenny stares back with bewildered eyes. "Connie, they run our group. They are the head of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane."

"Oh."

Their driver sighs, pulling up to the school. He lets the children out then drives back. Pulling out of the parking lot, he thinks aloud to himself.

'Out of the loop, indeed. Being the youngest is no excuse for not knowing who's pulling the strings in your life. Miss Constance will require some help indeed.'

okay, that wraps it up. please let me know how you like it! 


End file.
